An existing cable guiding chain comprises a plurality of chain members, each chain member comprises a pair of inner connection plates and a pair of outer connection plates, a width between the two outer connection plates is more than a width between the two inner connection plates, the plurality of chain members are connected to each other in a manner that the two outer connection plates of the chain member at the front are respectively pivot to the two inner connection plates of the chain member at the rear so as to allow the plurality of chain members are connected in series, thereby defining an interior passing space through which a cable may pass and attaining the function of protecting the cable. Such a cable guiding chain is disclosed in Chinese patent application No. CN200810211522.0 (corresponding to Taiwanese patent application No. TW97134895), U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,046 (corresponding to Chinese patent application No. CN200410088034.7), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,437.
However, such a cable guiding chain has a problem in that, when every two chain members are pivot to each other, the two outer connection plates of the chain member at the front are respectively attached onto two outer sides of the two inner connection plates of the chain member at the rear, and the two outer connection plates of the chain member at the front are generally aligned with the two outer connection plates of the chain member at the rear respectively, if it is desired to disassemble the two chain members pivot to each other, a force is not easily applied to allow the outer connection plate of the chain member at the front to be disengaged from the inner connection plate of the chain member at the rear, and in turn the pivot relationship between the two chain members is not easily released, and during disassembling, the two chain members may also be easily damaged.